Don't wait
by let me lie to myself
Summary: Harry has a choice between letting Draco die or saving him. Being the hero he is he can't help but rescue the other boy. But every action has consequences SLASH


_I dont own anything... bla bla bla._

The storm was unexpected, a sudden torrent of rain cloaking Hogwarts. For Draco rain was peace and cleansing, he couldn't wait to be free of his classes for the day so he could walk out into the tempest. Feel its harsh winds and cold rain purge him of all the pain and anger and sorrow that had been building within him over the past few weeks. Its cloak allow him to scream his anguish unheard by a world that didn't understand, in a world of nothing but nature he was safe, alone and at peace.

As it was he would have to be contented for a while as it was only breakfast, he had to settle for watching the rain fall towards him through the great hall's illusionary ceiling, it wasn't really satisfying but it would have to do. He looked down into his cereal suddenly not hungry, malcontent. He stood and strode to the doors not noticing the danger that awaited him on his chosen path.

……………………………………..

Harry ran his hands through his hair attempting to suppress the sigh that threatened to escape his lips. He hated being confined in doors on days like this, hated that he had to wait until his friends where otherwise occupied to sneak out onto the grounds. Storms where Harry's only solace, but still he could not have it. It would be too shocking to be seen standing in the rain eyes closed as the sweet numbness encroached his limbs. A hero didn't need such a primal comfort, a hero didn't need anything… It didn't really matter that Harry didn't want to be hero, that he didn't believe there was anything in this world worth saving.

Harry stood suddenly though he wasn't really sure to what purpose. He ignored the inquisition that followed his actions leaving the table and walking off towards the exit trailing a familiar head of blond hair. It was then that Harry noticed the light flashing through the day's dark sky; then the world slowed to a near stop. Somehow he knew in that moment he had a choice; the light was coming for Draco Malfoy. He could let it kill him or he could save him and accept the consequences. All he had to do was reach out and touch the other boy's iridescent skin.

………………………………..

The first thing Draco noticed was the pain, and then the light had him burning him alive with its intensity. It felt as though every cell in his body was exploding branching out with nowhere to go, tearing him apart from the inside. Then there was a soft warmth and the pain dulled to half its original impact, another soul was sharing his pain taking some of the burden and fighting off deaths steely claws.

A hand was on his, warm and calloused against his frozen skin. Draco could now vaguely hear screams of pain but he couldn't tell wether they where his own or that of his savoir, he hoped they where his, he didn't want the person who had saved him to be in that much pain. The hand gripped his tighter then; suddenly, it was over as quickly as it had begun.

As the darkness seeped into Draco's mind he wondered about the fate of the one who had helped him, he thought belatedly that he should have wondered about his own fate but that seemed somehow unimportant…

………………………………..

Harry woke with the overwhelming sensation that he was suffocating, somewhere deep in his mind he realised that he was in the hospital wing but that seemed irrelevant. He slipped from the bed not noticing the cold as it seeped into him through the stones at his feet, it did make him stumble and almost fall as he struggled forward with the strange sense that his very life depended on the steps he was taking toward his unknown destination. He drew back the hospital curtain barring his way; the last barrier between him and what he needed. Harry stopped dead in his tracks gasping breath into tight lungs.

He stumbled back a step and felt a shot of anguish penetrate his heart. He could not need Draco Malfoy and yet everything in his body was screaming that he did his limbs where fighting his brain for the right to touch the boy who lay vulnerable before him, hair cast like a halo around him, the sharpness to his face smoothed in sleep. Harry fought a few more steps back, eventually having no choice but to stop or pass out from the agony of the separation. He needed him, he had to have him, and yet he was sure the other boy could never want him in return.

As if he knew of Harry's thought, Draco stirred his eyelids flickering, his body trembling slightly as he woke, his stormy grey eyes focusing slowly on Harry. Then suddenly he was awake and out of the bed striding towards Harry before either of them realised what he was doing. He stopped suddenly a few meters from Harry his face creasing in confusion as they stood staring at each other, unable to look away. Then as if neither had a choice in the matter they strode forward to be caught in the other's arms.

The suffocating sensation numbed as their skin touched, Draco's face rested against Harry's neck, Harry's hand buried in his hair. Harry's other hand slid up his back beneath Draco's shirt but he didn't flinch away, he arched into the touch. It felt divine; it warmed him and calmed the panic and pain that had been threatening to overcome him. He slid his own hands up Harry's stomach cherishing the feeling of Harry's skin against his palms and fingertips. All the while his mind was alight wondering why his body was somehow almost completely out of his control. Why was it that he couldn't bear to stop touching the other boy and why was the notion of having Harry stop touching him even worse?

The door opening suddenly surprised them both but they didn't separate, even when they saw Severus Snape sweep through the entrance, all greasy hair and swirling black robes. Draco regarded the man from beneath Harry's chin, his head still resting against Harry's neck, unable to move away from the safety of the boy's heat.

The tall man didn't seem surprised to find them that way; in fact he seemed to have been expecting it.

"You haven't been asleep long" he explained half looking away somewhat awkward with the boys in such an intimate embrace "We aren't quite sure what happened but that light that hit you seems to have bonded your souls" He seemed somehow less imposing, almost avoiding their gaze as they stared silently back at him. It wasn't that they didn't have questions more that neither was sure wether the answers where important or not. "We aren't sure if the affects can be reversed, we will look into it but it doesn't seem likely as we have no idea what caused it. As it is your body's have gone through dramatic changes internally, from what we have deduced, you will now be unable to function without each other, you wont be able to be far apart without being in agony, you wont be able to eat or drink but you wont need to all you need to survive is each others presence."

"But I hate him" Draco was surprised when Snape looked at him. He hadn't realised it had been him that had spoken. He wasn't even sure if the words where true anymore, if they had ever really been true.

"I'm afraid that doesn't change anything. You will have to be together constantly and you will find that if you do try to separate it won't be worth it, we tried putting you in beds further from one another and you both started screaming. You will be excused from classes for a short while so that you can adjust and chose which classes you both want to attend. Also you will be given a private room to share because you will need a lot of skin-to-skin contact and it won't be appropriate in front of the other students. We aren't sure wether it will get better or worse but we are almost certain you will always be this way… Poppy has already given me leave to release you, if you are ready I will take you to your room, your things have been moved already"

He didn't seem to care that both of them where dressed in hospital pyjamas. He strode toward the door not waiting for them to follow. Their fingers entwined as they separated but both still felt cold and depressed to have had to break their embrace.

Their room was in a tower that neither had entered before. It was warm, cosy and secluded with an adjoining bathroom. Neither boy really listened as Snape talked about the room's features; they slipped back into their embrace waiting for the chill of separation to cease. Eventually, Snape stopped talking, awkwardly regarding them for a moment before declaring he had to be elsewhere.

They stood together in silence for a moment as it all finally sank in.

"I don't really hate you" Draco whispered into Harry's chest, he knew it had to be said, if they where going to be able to get through this.

Harry released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding "Neither do I" he murmured into Draco's hair, there was another long pause then "Are you cold?" Draco nodded and Harry steered him over to the bed, pulling the heavy covers over them both, Harry leant against the headboard with Draco against his chest.

He let Harry undo the buttons of his shirt letting it fall from his shoulders then waited in anticipation as Harry slid out of his own. The second it was done Draco lay against him again drawing in a shaky breath at the sensation of so much of Harry's naked skin against him. He heard Harry's breath hitch and turned to look at the other, Harry's eyes where closed his head resting against the headboard, bliss written into his features. Draco entwined their fingers turning slightly to the slide so he was wrapped in the others arms and breathed in the scent of his skin.

"Who are you really Draco?" Draco could feel the words all through his body.

"I don't know" he murmured

Harry accepted this closing his eyes to listen to the rain against the tower roof; he wasn't really surprised that he found himself listening to the other boy breath as well. Draco had always been frustrated by any noise on rainy days, wanting to savour the sound, but somehow Harry's breath seemed to compliment it.

Draco tried not to be comfortable, tried to keep his mask in place, tried to be what Harry thought he was. It was impossible the idea of doing anything except worshiping Harry cut into him. He was a little surprised that Harry was accepting him so easily; he knew somehow that Harry wasn't who he had thought he was either. That somehow their whole relationship of hatred and disgust had been nothing but a lie. But even then it felt as though Harry was happy to have been bound to him, which Draco couldn't understand at all, he knew Harry deserved better then him.

Eventually he drifted off to sleep, his last thought being that he hoped Harry never realised his inadequacy because he couldn't help but love lying the way they where.

Draco woke slowly, the rain still beat gently against the windowpane Draco sat up regarding the sleeping boy, there had always been something sad about Harry Potter, he had never been able to pick what it was, something in the downturn of his eyes, the tension in his jaw; but that was gone now as he slept, he wondered if it was because he was sleeping or if, like Draco, this was the first peace he had attained in sleep. His inky dark hair looked soft so Draco ran his fingers lightly through it, smiling as Harry turned his face into his hand.

It was in doing this that Draco noticed the piece of paper on the side table, Severus' neat script declaring their names.

_Draco, Harry._

_Despite our best efforts it has come to the attention of Lucius Malfoy that you are now both somehow connected. From what I can tell he is determined to use this to his own advantage. I am on my way to meet Albus to discuss the matter. I will be back later to talk to you both about your options._

_Regards_

_Severus Snape_

Draco's hand clenched around the letter forming it into a crude ball, agonising fear and anger curling through him as he considered the letter. Harry's eyes opened suddenly and in a n instant he had Draco in his arms rocking him gently.

"What is it love" Harry didn't seem to notice his own words but to Draco they where like instant warmth spreading through his veins. He relaxed his grip on the paper letting it roll from his hand onto the bed. Harry regarded the words for a moment then discarded it pulling Draco tighter against his chest.

"I wont let him hurt you," he growled

Draco just sighed resignedly,

"No one escapes Lucius Malfoy, Harry"

Harry laughed hollowly

"I have bet him once before I'll do it again, he won't touch you" he vowed his hands gripping Draco almost painfully "I just got you, I wont let him take you away from me." Draco almost wanted to smile when he saw the familiar heroic glint in Harry's eye.

"We should get up, Severus will be back soon" Harry nodded but made no move to relinquish his grip on him. "A shower perhaps?" he asked after a moment when Harry had still not released him. Harry nodded again, and this time to Draco's surprise he gathered him up in his arms to carry him to the bathroom. He didn't protest, in Harry's arms he felt safe and secure.

The Bathroom had no shower, only a classic claw footed bath. Draco slid from Harry's arms to run the bath as Harry closed the door, there was no question that they would bathe together, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world and the sheer notion of Harry's skin pressed against his own made Draco smile. He rid himself of the hospital pyjamas he was still wearing and the gasped in a breath as he felt Harry's naked skin against him as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You're beautiful" Harry whispered against his skin Draco looked down at himself he had been told that a thousand times before and never even considered it, but when Harry said it he believed it wholeheartedly, he understood then what it was about Harry that drew people to him, he made people feel good about themselves. He wondered how much of what Harry said was true; he hoped that Harry found him beautiful, that was important to him for some reason.

Draco took a deep breath as Harry stepped past him to sink into the water only allowing himself to look when Harry was settled. Harry was perfect and all gods forgive him but at that moment he wanted him more then anything he had ever wanted before, it didn't help that the coldness of the separation was beginning though they where still close. He stepped into the bath and sat so he was straddling the other boy's hips, he wanted Harry to think he was beautiful, he wanted Harry to want him, he wanted Harry.

_I hope you enjoyed it. If you want more let me know_


End file.
